Shock To Excitement
by AA ForShort
Summary: What will happen when Byakuya is forced to bring Ichigo to Soul Society and things end up completely twisted.


A/N 

Ok this is just a quick story that has been stuck in my mind for sometime and I rarely see any Byakuya x Ichigo things so I want to give it a shot with my own brain.

_**This may have a bit of spoilers for the Arrancar arc but I highly doubt anything serious.**_

How This All Happened 

_Ok so know we start off in the distant Soul Society._

Walking back and forth nervously as each captain thought of a plan to overcome the Arrancar and Aizen. Each had their very own idea yet in each it involved a certain orange haired substitute shinigami. Each figuring what the others had in mind so everyone looked towards Byakuya who was the only one sitting and at that in a rather odd position. Being the observant person Byakuya is he soon realized that everyone was staring at him. At that moment he decided to share his plan.

"I know what each of you are thinking but how shall we bring the shinigami here?" Byakuya asked sounding as professional as he could. "We all know that we can very well only use the captain's gate not just the gate to the human world" Byakuya said pondering other ways to get this happening. With the words said everyone pointed to Byakuya and shouted "You go get em'!" Byakuya being automatically picked shouted "Hey what about you Hitsuguya?"

"No way in hell." Hitsuguya taichou said as he walked away with his normal scowl. A laughing Abarai Renji could be heard laughing to death in the distance. Byakuya getting stiff and irritated flash stepped in front of Renji in time to punch him to stop the laughing. Everyone fell silent as Byakuya protested, "Nobody else would want to go???" Each captain slowly walked out of the room until only Renji was left. Slowly walking out Renji smacked his captain's back mockingly shouting "Go get em' tiger!" then continued walking out laughing all the way.

Byakuya still standing in the same position, twitched waiting for reality to be faced. Slowly walking off Kuchiki-taichou hesitantly opened the gate to the human world. Feeling even more regret as he stepped into the young teen's room in the middle of the night.

Looking around he found the teen sprawled out on his bed, in boxers at that. Looking steadily at Ichigo he slowly analyzed what was going through his mind. Looking at Ichigo made his inner self finally come out 'Oh you pervert, I know what you were just thinking' the voice said disgustingly. Shocked Byakuya turned around hoping to face someone but it was only He Himself and Ichigo.

Thinking back to his conscience he stuttered 'Well you know what just be quiet I'm only here to get the boy'.

His conscience shot back his answer 'Well then why haven't you woken him up yet and why are you still looking at him.

'Well that's because I don't know how to wake him up-' He said as he watched the boy toss around leaving a line of drool behind him.

'Well can't be helped now can it, just hit him on the head or something' the voice said making the instructions clear.

Byakuya slowly bent to hit him on the head but before he could he got awfully close not realizing what could happen. Hitting Ichigo would be fairly simple if he hadn't had to hit him 5 times in a row. On the fifth hit Ichigo reluctantly jolted up landing straight on Byakuya's lips. Byakuya's eyes widened as he felt the young teen's lips go upon his own.

Not knowing what to do Byakuya panicked as his inner voice just laughed and laughed. Ichigo finally opening his eyes found them looking straight into Byakuya's. Never noticing before how beautiful and mysterious his eyes were, before he realized what had happened Ichigo bent forward more to feel the warmth of Byakuya's lips. Finally snapping out of their trances both looked at each other and then screamed as loud as they could. "Ahhhh, what the hell!" Ichigo said as wiped his lips off quickly. Byakuya bounced back nearly passing out but he had to explain somehow. "Um you see-um Kourasaki um-I was sent to retrieve you and-"He was cut off by the pressing of Ichigo's lips to his own.

Still in shock Byakuya being as shy as he was blushed a bright red before Ichigo could realize what he'd done. Ichigo removing his lips looked deeply into his first kisses eyes. Byakuya grew an even brighter red as he watched Ichigo blush back. Silence was all there was until Ichigo pushed Byakuya onto the bed. Not realizing what was really happening Byakuya's inner voice shouted 'Go get em' tiger' in the same fashion as Renji.

Ichigo pulling Byakuya down spoke soft sweet something's into his ear as he slowly nipped Byakuya's neck. Byakuya froze as he felt the sharp sweet tingles go down his spine. Looking in to Ichigo's eyes he this time pushed down onto Ichigo. Byakuya locking his lips together with Ichigo's he gently pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth causing Ichigo to groan with enjoyment.

Fighting for dominance Byakuya having a more experienced tongue dominated over Ichigo. Almost for 3 minutes straight all ready before they had to finally breath for air. Ichigo panting smiled as Byakuya grabbed onto the younger boy. While at that moment they didn't know they were being watched until they heard Renji shout, "Yo taichou what's takin you-" His words were stopped as he looked down upon his captain.

Byakuya stood up and stuttered out the words "It's not-it's not what you're thinking!"

All Renji could do was twitch as he turned to the blushed Ichigo.

Knowing full of what had happened each practically fainted and so after that you can only assume that they all made it back to Soul Society but all with awkwardness for each other. Not to mention as soon as they got back to SS Renji couldn't help but vomit.

**Haha the end!**

**A/N**

**Haha HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT WAS JUST SOMETHING THAT I HAD TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD SO Thanks to all who read and to all the Byakuya x Ichigo fans hope this was good :3**


End file.
